User blog:JL the superhuman/Are You True
"Are You True?" is the third chapter based on the third episode of One Tree Hill. Plot It’s the final seconds of the latest Ravens basketball game and both Scott brothers are on the court. Nathan takes a shot and misses, forcing Jacob to provide three points. He scores the basket and the crowd goes wild as the game draws to a dramatic close. Nathan approaches Dan and he berates his son for letting Jacob take the shot. At the same time, Lucas sees Keith and Karen who offer him support and congratulations. After he leaves, Shari Smith approaches Karen and tells her now that her son is on a varsity team she is entitled to join Boosters (although through her vagueness, Shari doesn't seem keen on Karen joining.) Karen is at first reluctant but, defiant at Shari's doubtfulness, decides she might join them at their next meeting. Lucas returns to his car and finds Brooke in the backseat and she asks him a favor which was to tell their friend Jacob how she felt about him. In Peyton's room, Nathan obsesses to his bored girlfriend about his dad wanting him to get Jacob kicked off the team by making up some lie which Nathan refuses to do. When he notices something different, Peyton tells him that she took down her sketches - to which he replies "what sketches?". After Nathan has gone, she receives a call from Jacob inviting her to play a game of late night football with him and the others to which Peyton agrees to. Lucas returns to the café and tells Haley about the game. She is extremely proud and Lucas asks if she wants to go to the Burning Boat ceremony with him, to which she agrees. They arrive at the Burning Boat, where Tree Hill residents are burn their 'bad karma' and start again. The next day at school the two best friends talk in the hallway, and Nathan watches them, asking Tim who Haley is as Tim explains that is Jacob's older sister much to the shock of Nathan. An irate Peyton then approaches Lucas and yells at him for submitting her works, saying if she needed his help she would have asked for it. Peyton and Brooke to catch up with Jacob. Later on, Jacob starts a tutoring session with his older sister and Nathan who gives Haley a breaclet rom a Cracker Jack packet, saying "Don't say I never gave you anything", clearly trying to create a rapport between the two, but Haley demands that she doesn't care who he is or how good he is at basketball. She tells him not to waste her time, because she's already taking a big enough chance on him. At Thud Magazine, Peyton approaches the editor and says that her art is who she is and she isn't willing to change it. At the burning boat ceremony, Lucas and Karen arrive. She is finally able to let go of the past and throws her cheerleading outfit on the boat. In keeping with her fresh start, she kindly approaches Shari and introduces her to Lucas alongsider her son's best friend Jacob and apologizes for what she said at the meeting. Whitey sets the boat alight, and with it Lucas' 'Scott' name badge which he put on the boat earlier. Jacob later approaches Haley and the siblings bond over the things they use to do when they were younger. Category:Blog posts